


#227大团结##AO3收复失地#现在，我们该做些什么？

by C0226



Category: 2.27 WE STAND!!!
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24435145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C0226/pseuds/C0226
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	#227大团结##AO3收复失地#现在，我们该做些什么？

我曾尝试过将该文章发表到中国禁内到平台，但是目前那篇文章已经遭到了管控，而且我也觉得我有分享这个文章到这个在中国因为一群暴民煽动而中国审核制度被拒之门外的失地，现在，让我来讲我想说些什么。而且请大家先看完文章再发表评论。

我目前觉得我们已经没有必要再去攻击肖战，目前我们更应该需要去做的是如何收复AO3(Archive Our Own)这个失地。

没错，肖战的“那群粉丝”的确素质特别低，而且中宣部也闹了个大笑话。我之所以觉得没有必要再去攻击肖战因为目前在这么做已经没有用了，即使我们这么骂他，他身后的资本集团也会雇佣网军给他洗地，而且他也会继续住他的豪宅开他的豪车，而且甚至等风声过了以后他也可以入驻b站。

可在这里我们得换位想一想，我们骂肖战，因为他的粉丝和他的行为导致我们失去了AO3，但是我们骂肖战是否能够解封AO3? 我们应该做的，应该是如何去解封AO3这个网站。

肖战粉丝是通过扫黄打非办公室封禁的AO3，扫黄打非办公室的上级是中宣部，而中宣部才是真正管理文化，思想，和舆论的职能部门。没错，我目前需要找的是中宣部，只有他们能够解除封禁AO3这个失地。封锁AO3本来就是错的，如果雨果奖有问题的话那为什么不把哈利波特和他的作者J.K罗琳一块封禁呢？

我也希望大家团结起来，写信或致电中宣部，去解放那些我们失去的那些同人创作网站而且消除这个误会。既然我们都能够在2月27号能够团结起来，那我们也可以一块团结起来解禁AO3。而且我们也必须这么做，因为如果今天我们袖手旁观了的话，那明天我们就会失去跟多像AO3这样的平台。如果你也支持227团结而且支持这个概念的话，请一定将这个概念散播出去，在墙内外的朋友，我都希望你们能够将这个概念传播给支持227团结的每一个人。

“TO LITERATURE, TO HOBBY, TO FREEDOM!"  
"敬文学，敬热爱，敬自由！“


End file.
